Malcontent Drabbles of Avariciousness
by rxtetrodotoxin
Summary: Some Drabbles on the every day life of Hidan and Kakuzu. I highly suggest you look up those two words before reading, and keep them in mind. Slight KakuHidan.


I don't understand why we feel the need to put these things. None of the characters of Naruto are owned by any of us.

But if I could, I'd own Kakuzu and Hidan.

There is slight KakuHidan- Like how there is only _one_ bed in the room they _share_. But there is slight KakuHidan in almost all of their fics to me, due to the fact they fight like an old marry couple. What what do I know?

* * *

Malcontent

"One, two, three, four, ¥3,685"

"One, two, three, four, ¥3,690"

"Kakuzu?"

"Yes Hidan? Three four, ¥3,695"

"I'm Hungry." Hidan lay on the bed of their shared room as Kakuzu counted a pile of coins that was shrinking on one end of his desk and growing on the other.

"One, two, three, four, ¥3,700"

"Make me something to eat."

"Go make your own damn self something to eat. Three, four ¥3,705"

"I can't cook for shit! You know that!" Hidan yelled moving to the edge of the bed.

"Have someone else do it. Three, four ¥3,710"

"But there's not food in this fucking place."

"Than why did you even suggest I make you something?" Kakuzu stopped counting and glared at his partner.

"Let's go out to eat, when was the last time we did that? A real place too, not some shitty snack bar."

If looks could kill, and it was possible, Hidan would have been halfway to Hell about now.

"No. Two three four, ¥3,715"

"Because don't want to spend your fucking money." It wasn't a question.

"Stop your grumbling! You malcontent!" Kakuzu was an inch from Hidan's face in a second's flash. Gripping Hidan's shoulder with one hand the other a darken fist, ready to smash into Hidan's left cheek. His unspoken threat was expelled, and Kakuzu just ended up pushing Hidan hard on their bed.

For a minute, Hidan did stop, sitting, looking at the wall, arms crossed, pouting.

"I was just saying.

Avaricious

"How much longer till we get to town?"

"Not long."

"Good 'cause I'm fucking hungry."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the unnoticing Hidan. They walked on an over grown trail on a mission/county hunt, a Kakuzu was heading in a quicker pace than normal.

"Do we **have to**travel on such shitty roads?" Hidan almost tripped on some roots.

Kakuzu didn't even bother looking up from his map.

"Hey look, I can see that town. Took us fucking long enough."

It didn't take long to reach the main road of the town going at Kakuzu's brisk pace.

"How about that place? It looks less shitty." Hidan pointed out a large inn that was clearly a top-dollar place. "And it's an inn, meal prolly come with the room let's stay-"

"No." Kakuzu started walking the other direction.

"But-"

"Too expensive."

"Fucking miser."

Kakuzu didn't catch it, or flat out ignored it, as eh walked into a shack of a restaurant, Hidan jogging to catch up.

After sitting at a low table a homely looking woman stepped out of the kitchen and resisted a welcome and list of today's menu.

"I'll take Tamago-yaki" Hidan said hardly listening to the lady's list.

"Too expensive. We'll take the cheapest thing you got. Kakuzu told the lady in a voice that didn't make her question whose order to fallow.

"Dimmit! I'm fucking sick ofyou saying that!" Hidan pounded his fish on the old wood table. "'Too expencive! That cost too much!' Are we even staying at a shit hole of a hotel?!"

"No."

"NO?! NO?! WHA-"

"That'll be ¥500 sir." The homely woman placed two plates of curry and small glasses of tea."

"HOLY FUCK LADY!" Hidan turned is anger to her. "I WANTED TAMAGO-YAKI!" Hidan a little distracted form his real problem (Kakuzu) and took another stab at the lady. "Fucking cunt- Even an ugly **bitch** like you should get that right!"

"Hidan quite making a scene. We are in a public." Kakuzu had an edge to his voice.

"Fucking cocksucker!" Remembering who he was really vexed with Hidan turned to his partner. "You are such an avaricious geezer!? Can't spend a fucking penny without thinking twice!"

Avaricious? The word though Kakuzu off. He thought the zealot's vocabulary consisted only of cuss words.

The truth is that Kakuzu was right. Hidan didn't know many disruptive words, but he had learned this one waiting for the perfect chance to use it insult his partner.

Hidan had gone though a hundred scenarios where Kakuz would be dumbfounded and Hidan would say "See! I can use fucking big words too!" or some variation of that.

Now however he as too caught up in his anger to say what he wanted.

Kakuzu just sighed; he was too tiered to deal with Hidan. Slightly lowering his mask began to eat. It wouldn't be long before his partner settled down (only do to his hunger) and eat too.

The rant was interrupted by a loud growl that instantly shut Hidan's mouth. Plopping into his seat he took one large mouthful of curry after another.

Finishing the meal with a large swig of tea Hidan remembers. "I can use big words too."

Annoying

"Oh-Ouch! This stings." Hidan sucked on his small finger after dropping the thorny stick he'd picked up.

"I thought you **loved**pain." Kakuzu mused.

"Yeah when they're major wounds, or self-inflicked… On purpose." Hidan added the last part quickly while examining this small puncture. "Little Ones, like this, are just annoying."

"Tch-"

"Shut the **fuck** up."

* * *

Type of omelet spiced with soup and rolled into a sticky cake. YUM!

Well I hope you all enjoyed this.

Please R&R

And maybe I'll write more.

Like hardcore yaoi coughmansexcough

PS In case you don't get this. In Malcontent, Hidan doesn't know what the word 'malcontent' means, but later looks it up and has a hissy fit.

(-)


End file.
